The Darkest Minds
The Darkest Minds is the first installment of the dystopian trilogy of the same name. It follows the main protagonists Ruby Daly, Liam Stewart, Chubs and Zu on their survival. Showing their true colours, literally, can potentially get them killed. When a virus hits American adolescent kids, the immune ones are found to have manifested powers categorised in 5 groups - Red; Fire, Orange; Mind, Yellow; Electricty, Blue; Telekenisis and Green; Intelligence. Synopsis When Ruby woke up on her tenth birthday, something about her had changed. Something alarming enough to make her parents lock her in the garage and call the police. Something that gets her sent to Thurmond, a brutal government “rehabilitation camp.” She might have survived the mysterious disease that’s killed most of America’s children, but she and the others have emerged with something far worse: frightening abilities they cannot control. Now sixteen, Ruby is one of the dangerous ones. When the truth comes out, Ruby barely escapes Thurmond with her life. Now she’s on the run, desperate to find the one safe haven left for kids like her—East River. She joins a group of kids who escaped their own camp. Liam, their brave leader, is falling hard for Ruby. But no matter how much she aches for him, Ruby can’t risk getting close. Not after what happened to her parents. When they arrive at East River, nothing is as it seems, least of all its mysterious leader. But there are other forces at work, people who will stop at nothing to use Ruby in their fight against the government. Ruby will be faced with a terrible choice, one that may mean giving up her only chance at a life worth living. Characters Powers Green - Considered the most peaceful one of all powers, the Greens are adolescents with a good control over intelligence and are used for cracking codes, databases and information technology and processing. For six years, Ruby posed as green in Thurmond, a camp for other children that exhibits powers. Notable Greens: Nico, Sam, Hina Blue - The next power on the scale of dangerous powers, Blues, are adolescents with telekenisis. They are able to move things without touching them. Notable Blues: Liam, Chubs, Vida, Olivia, Brett Yellow - Yellows have control over electricity however it is not known if many Yellows are able to control their power. Zu is known to be scared of her power in the first book, always wearing gloves to keep her hands from touching anything. Notable Yellows: Zu, Jude Orange - Orange are considered the most dangerous. They have control over the mind and can create, remove, alter and witness memories in another person. Ruby is an Orange however she has unintentionally posed as a Green to keep herself safe. Notable Oranges: Ruby, Clancy Red - Reds have control over fire and from the interactions Ruby has had with reds, it is seen that reds have very fragile minds and can often lose their temper and their minds. Most of the reds were part of Project Jamboree which was indirectly orchestrated by Clancy. Notable Reds: Cole, Mason